Tolonglah ? Bisakah ?
by HUNHANSHIP
Summary: Sebuah surat yang diberikan kepada Baekhyun. Tanggapannya tentang hubungan BaekYeon. "Setidaknya kau menuangkan komentarmu di akun instagrammu". Sebuah Fanfiction yang aneh, saya koar-koar di FB di bashing fans labil - -. This is FICLET


**Tolonglah ? Bisakah ? **

**.**

**FICLET**

**.**

**BaekYeon **

**.**

**Tidak ada salahnya, jika sebuah idola memiliki kekasih.**

**Kita semua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.**

**Tetapi…**

Baekhyun menatap layar ponsel-nya yang berisi pesan-pesan makian dari para fans yang ia tidak tahu mengapa fans bisa mengerti nomor handphonennya yang ia ganti. Ia menghirup nafas sejenak dan memandang Kyungsoo bersama Suho yang mengutak-atik sebuah laptop milik manager mereka.

"Baekhyun", ujar Kyungsoo meringgis. Baekhyun berjalan kearah mereka berdua yang masih menatap layar laptop. "Ada apa ?", Baekhyun melihat layar laptop dan terkejut bukan main ketika matanya menatap sebuah deretan angka.

"Kita berada di peringkat 9 ! Aku tidak percaya ini", ujar Suho kecewa bukan main. Ia mendesah perlahan. "Banyak yang bilang, mereka pindah fandome karena kasus BaekYeon yang dibuat agar mengalihkan para fans dari kasus Kris gege yang masih simpang siur itu", ucap-nya lagi lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau benar berpacaran dengan Taeyeon sunbae ? Aku tidak pernah menyangka ?".

Baekhyun yang tadinya memandang layar laptop berganti menatap manik Suho. "Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa memberimu kepastian yang benar", ucapannya lirih. Hampir setenang genangan air yang kesepian.

"Aku mengerti, tidak masalah. Tetapi, kau tidak bisa berdiam diri terus Baek ! Kau harus mengerti para fans yang kecewa-nya bukan main. Lalu, aku tak menyangka kau boleh berpacaran. Menurutku, kita semua mendapat kontrak tidak boleh mencari kekasih bukan ? Bahkan kontrakku yang itu belum berakhir", Baekhyun hanya diam, ia mengerti sekali nasib para fans yang kecewa.

"Jangan lupakan, kau pernah berjanji pada para fans akan berkencan pada umur 30 atau 35 itu", kini berganti Kyungsoo yang berbicara. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya kasar. "Tolonglah, jangan menyudutkanku", ia menggeram frustasi lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Saat melewati arah kekamar, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menyesapi secangkir susu yang beraroma pisang itu. Chanyeol tak meliriknya, ia mengerti Chanyeol juga berpihak kepada Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo.

**Inilah sisi jahatku Baekhyun.**

**Sisi jahat, dimana aku yang seorang fans**

**Ingin kau mengerti perasaanku yang kecewa**

**Sangat dalam.**

Baekhyun menerima beberapa gundukan surat dengan warna merah maron. Ia membukanya dan membacanya. Ia sangat hafal dengan tulisan yang tertera di kertas putih dengan warna tinta berwarna merah itu. Ia mencoba menutup matanya.

_Untuk Baekhyun-ssi _

_Aku mengerti jika bukan hak diriku, untuk melarangmu memiliki kekasih._

_Tolonglah…_

_Apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit berkomentar di status media sosial milikmu ?_

_Kami butuh kepastian._

_Sangat butuh,_

_Kami sudah lelah menunggu Kris datang kembali bersama para member, kami sedih sekali bukan main saat salah satu leader EXO mengajukan gugatan dengan alasan_

"_SM melanggar hak asasiasi mausia terhadapnya"._

_Awalnya, aku berfikir sangat pendek sekali. _

_Aku berfikir Kris menghianati kami semua, dengan janji "We Are One". Kita satu._

_Benarkah kita satu ? Jika salah satu membernya menghilang ? _

_Kami masih sedih, dan takut bukan main jika leader kebanggaan kami, yang mampu menguasai banyak bahasa itu pergi meninggalkan grupnya. _

_Sangat sedih…_

_Tolonglah, Byun Baekhyun-ssi_

_Jangan tambah lagi, jangan !_

_Munkin para fans sangat kecewa dengan hubunganmu dengan Taeyeon-ssi_

_Kami bukannya tidak memperbolehkan dirimu untuk berkencan._

_Semua manusia memiliki hak untuk itu. _

_Tapi, apakah 2 tahun selama ini pengorbanan kami sia-sia bagimu ?_

_Bahkan Polar Light eonni melerakan semua tabungan yang ia miliki untuk membahagiakan dirimu._

_Ia menyukaimu, sangat. _

_Ia akan mendukungmu, selalu, walaupun dirimu telah memiliki kekasih._

_Walaupun, dadanya sesak._

_Walaupun, seluruh tubuhnya menegang ketika membaca artikel di internet tentang dirimu._

_Walaupun, ia merasa dikecewakan terhadapmu._

_Ia selalu berusaha membahagiakan dirinya sendiri. Karena ia sudah berjanji._

"_Jika Baekhyun bahagia, aku pun harus berbahagia". _

_Tapi ini bukan saatnya kau memiliki kekasih._

_Maafkan aku, dan tolonglah._

_Kalian baru saja naik daun di korea. Kalian baru saja sukses._

_Dengan mendaratkan kami sebuah artikel tentang 'mengajukan gugatan' dan 'mengencani sunbae-nya'. _

_Apakah kau bahagia ? _

_Kami tidak bahagia, kami merasa di kecewakan…_

_Sangat dalam_

_Tetapi, karena kau bahagia bersama Taeyeon-ssi._

_Kami akan bahagia, _

_Kami berjanji itu._

_Tetapi, aku mohon sekali lagi.. Jangan sekarang, kumohon._

_Tidakkah ada waktu lain, kau bisa berkencan dengan sunbae yang kau favoritkan itu ?_

_Tidakkah besok-besok saja ?_

_Saat EXO fans sudah saatnya berkata _

"_EXO butuh pendamping, tidak masalah bagiku"._

_Aku mohon,_

_Aku sudah sering memberimu kiriman surat ini._

_Bahkan aku sekarang memberimu satu lusin kembali. _

_Kenapa kau tak membalasnya ?_

_Aku tak perlu kau balas._

_Yang perlu kau balas para fans yang sedang mengamuk di luar sana. _

_Kau bahagia sekarang ? Para fans menjual seluruh tiket drama musical 'Singing in the rain'. Karena ia kecewa bukan main dengan dirimu._

_Kau bahagia ? Para fans mencaci maki Taeyeon-sii di akun sosial media-nya itu ?_

_Kau bahagia ? Ketika para fansite master-nim hiatus karena ia masih belum bisa menerima semua fakta yang tertera di majalah, browser, sampai media televise. _

_Aku harap kau bisa._

_Mempertimbangkan perasaan kami yang kecewa bukan main. _

_Aku harap…_

_Sangat berharap_

_Terimakasih, kau mau membaca surat ini, terimakasih kau mau berada di sisi kami semua._

_Kami hanya fans, aku mengerti itu._

_Setidaknya, kami ingin kau menuangkan komentarmu di akun instagram milikmu. _

_Aku berterimakasih sekali lagi._

_Byun Baekhyun-sii._

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia memejamkan matanya, hingga butiran-butiran Kristal bening muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mengerti…hiks…aku mengerti kalian sangat kecewa".

**END**

Endingnya menggantung, karena saya hanya menuliskan perasaan beberapa fans yang merasa dikecewakan. Saya nangis sekali pas nulis bagian surat T.T

Perjuangan fansite master yang sekarang hiatus itu buat saya sesak.

Mereka berjuang mendapatkan foto para member walaupun menghabiskan kantongnya, walaupun berdesakan, dan walaupun mereka harus menaiki atap gedung sekali pun.

Saya salut, apalagi dengan mbak polar

Tapi, saya bisa mengerti nasib para fans yang udah pindah fandome.

Mereka bukan labil, semua manusia pasti labil di dunia ini.

Mereka hanya merasa di kecewakan, saja

Saya juga labil, saya juga sering memaki Baekhyun di akun Facebook

Karena saya butuh kepastian darinya

Sangat butuh…

Ini waktu 2 tahun, apakah sesingkat itu ?

Tidak masalah jika member snsd memiliki pasang kekasih.

Karena memang saatnya mereka mendapatkan cinta dari seorang yang ia cintai.

Karena mereka sudah lama sekali memihak kepada kita, dan berfikir "jangan memiliki pasangan dulu".

Tapi kalau member EXO.

Kita sudah 2 tahun memihak mereka.

Apakah sudah saatnya mereka mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang yang ia cintai.

Kurasa belum, karena kita belum lega.

Itu saja yang saya fikirkan, apakah ada yang setuju dengan pemikiran saya ?


End file.
